1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for correcting alignment information that represents the alignment, such as a position and a posture, of a camera installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the known techniques for correcting alignment information that represents the alignment, such as a position and a posture, of a camera installed in a vehicle is a technique for, in a device that generates and displays a bird's eye view image showing the surroundings of a vehicle, capturing, with a camera, an image formed by a laser beam projected onto a road surface from a laser installed in a vehicle and correcting the angle of depression of the camera on the basis of the captured image (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-274394). The device generates and displays a bird's eye view image by converting, through view transformation, an image obtained by shooting the surroundings of a vehicle with a camera to an image obtained when the surroundings of the vehicle are shot from a visual point above the vehicle and performing image combining.